Logicality One-shots (Sanders Sides)
by Cardigans and Hoodies
Summary: A series of one-shots from the perspective of the ship - Logicality! These one-shots are not related, but still just as cute, sad and angsty... Hopefully not too much angst... Hopefully... Patton is a cutie. Logan is a cutie. They're both freaking adorbs! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Let the adorableness of Logicality BEGIN! (I'm open to requests/suggestions)
1. Fairy flowers

**Did some research... apparently blue bells are poisonous... But I've already wrote this now, so lets just pretend they're not... okay, on to the One-shot!**

* * *

"Do you miss him?"

Virgil's voice seemed to barely float past Logan's ears, mixing with the sound of the wind. His mind too focused on the memories of the past. Memories he wished he could relive over and over, until his heart and mind were broken within the loop of love.

That his love was still with him. The one that had torn down his barriers, opening up his heart like a blooming little blue-bell, letting him feel for the first time in a long time…

* * *

_Patton's giggles filled the air, accompanying the warmth of the sun, making Logan feel all giddy on the inside. It was these sort of days that he adored. Spending time with the only person he felt he could be himself around. There was never a dull moment. Never a grey sky when Patton was around to be his sunshine and more._

_He lived for these sunny days. He strived for days that Patton would accompany him on his little outings, which seemed to occur a lot more often nowadays._

_There was a sudden gasp, which pulled Logan from his thought to turn his attention toward Patton._

_"Lo, look!" Patton was beaming from ear to ear, teeth resting goofily on his bottom lip. "Fairy flowers!" Logan watched as Patton plonked himself in front of the small collection of blue tinted flowers, that were slightly hidden from the sun under the shade of a few trees._

_A smirk rose on Logan's lips as he stepped closer to where the smaller male was sitting. He inspected these so called 'Fairy flowers,' as Patton put it, and smiled, taking a seat beside him on the ground._

_"Ah, you mean the Hyacinthoides non-scripta." Logan blushed slightly once he noticed Patton's nose and face scrunch up in utter confusion. "Forgive me." He adjusted his glasses, pushing them back up. "They are also known by their common name, Bluebells." He offered a shy smile Patton's way._

_"Oh!" Patton's chuckle melted Logan's icy heart just from the sound of it. "I know, but doesn't fairy flowers sound so much better? I mean, it makes them seem so much more… magical?" He ended with another giggle, eyes twinkling like tiny stars._

_"I-I've never actually thought of that, to be honest." The only thing Logan thought was magical, was the fact that Patton could make him feel all gooey on the inside when no one else could._

_"Yeah… it's stupid, I know…" The sparkle in Patton's eyes had faded the slightest bit, which made Logan's heart thwack with empathy._

_"It's not stupid, Patton…" He bit his lip. "I think it's rather… brilliant that you find of these little flowers as magical."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course!"_

_The light in Patton's shiny brown eyes was immediately back, brighter this time. Logan couldn't keep himself from staring at the happiness on the others features._

_"We should plant our own!" Patton burst out suddenly, beaming. "Just me and you!"_

_Logan chuckled softly, placing a hand on the ground. "That's a very good idea… but you should know, that Blue-bells take up to four to five years to grow from a seed and into a bulb…"_

_Patton's smile faltered a little, but quickly returned. "Then we'll just have to wait… together… until they grow."_

_Logan wasn't quite sure what he had meant, at least, not until he noticed the way Patton was staring at him. At his eyes. At his lips. Logan swallowed nervously, awaiting his and Patton's fate… the nerves didn't last long… not when he felt soft, puckered lips gently press against his own._

* * *

Logan glanced over toward Virgil, eyes glossy from the memory he had just been reliving. Heart thumping to the beat of a ill beaten drum. A single tear streaming down his cheek, as his eyes lowered to look down at the tomb-stone in front of him. A small flurry of fairy flowers covering the gave, perfect in bloom, bluer than the sky itself.

"Every time I breathe…"


	2. I won't say I'm in love

**A/N: Not really sure what this is... just felt like writing and this is what happened... Might add another part if people want? Idk... not sure I'm happy with it.**

* * *

_"What are we, Logan?" Patton's eyes held a soft flicker of sadness, cheeks sagging slightly. "I just want to know where I stand with you... with us..." His voice wavered, tears beginning to trickle down to collect at the bottom of his chin. "I want to know if you feel the same way, otherwise..." A harsh hick-up left his throat as he forced down a breath. "Otherwise what's the point anymore?"_

Logan wished he could say that he confessed his feelings there. That he had told Patton how much he meant to him. How much Logan loved him... how much he was _in_ love with him. But he didn't, because he was a coward to his own feelings. He had made Patton cry just so he didn't have to confess his love... he didn't want a reputation of icky, sticky feelings. But Logan didn't want Patton to be upset, he didn't mean it to hurt him. It just happened.

_"I- We're nothing, Patton. Friends, nothing but friends." I won't say it. I can't say what I feel for him, not now. Not like this. "I thought you knew that, Patton?" Why can't I just tell him? Why won't my words - my brain... but my heart doesn't flicker at all, my brain is in charge and my heart is too broken, hardly used to even notice what is happening._

_"J-just friends? R-right..." Patton quickly wiped at his eyes before looking back at me, his freckles stained with tears. "Th-thank you..." He whispered, lips quirking into a disheartened smile._

Logan wished he hadn't let Patton leave. He wanted him to stay. He never wanted Patton to leave him ever. But he had stayed silent. Logan never said a word as Patton turned around. Logan never made a sound as Patton began walking away. Logan didn't do anything. Because Logan wouldn't say he was in love.


	3. I like you

_"L-Logan... there's something I've, um, I-I've been meaning to, uh, tell you -"_

_"Logan, you know how we've known one another for a really long time I - "_

_"Logan, I know we have never seen eye to eye, but I -"_

_"Logan, I know you don't like me but -"_

_"Logan, I luh-like you... oh gosh!"_

Patton's fingers gripped at the sides of the sink, shaking his head, as his brown eyes fixated on the reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror. Freckled cheeks adorned with a soft blush of pink at just the thought of admitting his feelings for the Logical side. Why was it so difficult to say?

_"I like you!"_

Three simple words.

Three words that could change his life, change his relationship he had with the Side who tended to dislike icky emotions. The Side who would never admit to such ridiculous feelings. The Side who would get annoyed at his jokes, brush him off, ignore his input, scold his silliness, and blatantly hated him.

_Right?_

Logan, with his cold yet sparkling glare, ten tone of tie adjustments, pushing up his glasses, arms crossed over his firm, well defined chest. Logan with his intelligence, seriousness, and bluntness. Logan, a Side who didn't take well to romance and love. Logan, who wouldn't show anyone the vulnerable side of him. Logan, who Patton was deeply, unforgivingly in love with.

Then there was Patton, with his wonky grin, cardigan draped halfheartedly around his shoulders, hair constantly an askew mass of un-brushed curls, stomach a little more tubby than everyone else. Patton with his bad puns, icky emotions, and clumsiness. Patton was nothing but a bundle of hugs and kisses. Patton who wasn't afraid to cry and show love. Patton, the Side Logan didn't think twice about.

Shoulders slumped, head hung low, eyes closed, Patton let out a sigh.

"Logan, I like you."

"Patton?"

The Moral trait's eyes snapped open, his stare moving to gaze at the locked bathroom door, watching as the handle jiggled slightly. Patton quickly scrambled away from the sink, feet moving faster than his body, a squeak leaving his lips as the roar of small plastic hoops unclasping filled his ears as he yanked at the shower curtain to regain his balance.

"Is everything satisfactory in there? You're taking a rather long time -" Logan's voice trailed off slightly, as if in thought, then added a little quieter; "is it the enchiladas? I knew Thomas had under-cooked them. I specifically said-"

"N-no, Logan... it's not - I'm fine..." Patton felt the blood rush to his cheeks, his freckles disappearing under a layer of red. The idea of Logan thinking Patton was... well... suffering the aftermath of under-cooked enchiladas made him bubble with embarrassment.

"Oh... I see... would you mind opening the door?"

Patton hesitated for a moment but obeyed and gently unlocked the door with a dull click. He took a step back as Logan proceeded to push it open, gazing back at him with a look of forethought. Logan's eyes landed on the broken shower curtain, then back to Patton.

"Hi..." Patton bit at his lip and offered the other a tiny wave in greeting. He tuned back to the curtain and chuckled softly. "I was trying to pull myself together..."

The Logical trait blinked, his lips pursed, eyes narrowed, hands slowly trailing up to his neck to give a adjustment of his tie. "I heard talking. Why were you talking to yourself?"

Patton gave an awkward scratch at the back of his head, staring at his feet as if it would help him not to look in the others gleaming brown eyes. "I was just practising a few jokes, you know?" He forced a giggled finally allowing his gaze to trail up and over Logan's firm and well defined body. It almost made him self-conscious of his own body, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his waist to hide the extra slice of cake he'd had for pudding.

"Patton," Logan pushed, expression sombre.

Patton's nose crinkled, cheeks deepening their blush as the words tumbled from his mouth. _"I LIKE YOU!"_ His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The sound of his heart pounded hard against his ears.

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

Sweaty palms. Rapid breathing. Tears welling.

Patton watched as Logan recoiled slightly at his sudden burst of affection. Salty tears threatened to drip from his eyes, blurring his already bad vision.

_You're an idiot!_

_Pathetic Patton, that's what they'll all call you!_

_Breathe. _

_Stupid. _

_Worthless. _

_Pointless._

Patton swallowed his pride, gulped back the tears and the scratchy feeling at the back of his throat, before trying his best to scramble past the taller Side. "I gotta gay - GO! I gotta go!" _Oh gosh! _A squeal escaped his lips when he felt something grab at his wrist.

"Wait."

Patton could barely look at Logan without filling with utter embarrassment. His heart pattered faster as he realised Logan was pulling him closer. Patton's clammy hands brushed against Logan's arms as his body lurched forward and into the others chest.

"L-Logan?"

"I think I have developed a certain fondness for you too, Patton..." Logan admitted quietly. The Logical trait hadn't, until now, understood the strange fluttering sensations in his stomach. The weird and illogical tingling that would appear whenever Patton was near him. In truth he had thought he was ill. But now he knew all of those things were because of Patton.

Because, deep down, Logan liked Patton too.


	4. Asking for help

Logan never felt pain... at least, he would never admit to being in pain. The others didn't need to see him in such a vulnerable position. He would never admit that he was hurt. Logan was Logic. He was serious, hence the neck tie. But, he also had his pride and emotionless image to uphold. So, no, Logan would never admit that he was in deep agony. He would never admit that he had fallen down the stairs. Slipped over one of Roman's toy dragons. Logan didn't want the others to laugh at his stupidity of not looking up from his book as he walked toward the staircase. He was Logic, he was supposed to have common sense, yet where was it when he needed it?

And no. Logan had never been the type to ask for help, and he wasn't going to start now...

Though, he had constantly reprimanded Roman for leaving his things on the floor unattended, the younger trait was always quick with a response; "I forgot!" "I'll tidy it up later." "I'll come back for it, I just need to get something!" And when later came along, Logan or Patton would be the ones cleaning up the mass explosion of toys and crayons that were no longer getting used.

So when Patton had found Logan tensely, almost strained, walking into the kitchen, hand carefully brushing up against his ribs, he was slightly weary. Yes, Creativity was the one with the over active imagination, and Virgil was the one to jump to conclusions, but Patton... Patton was the one who could see right through Logan's barrier of bravery. His false persona of the all unfeeling logic.

Patton could see Logan hurting. And Patton didn't like it.

"Hey, Lo! Everything all right?" he asked, eyes brushing over Logan's less than straight posture, grimace painted across his features to match the rigidness of his body, as he took a seat at the table.

"S-satisfactory, Morality. Thank you," Logan said and shimmied over to the kettle, flicking it on to make himself a steamy cup of coffee. He needed something for the pain, usually coffee helped. He didn't exactly want to go popping pills since that would affect his work, and he couldn't have that happen. And of course, Logan knew the consequences of small white lies... he didn't want to invite a certain someone into the current situation. That wouldn't exactly be ideal. But Logan didn't want to let his guard down, he didn't want to be seen as vulnerable, least of all by Patton.

Patton let out a soft hum in acknowledgement, though slightly miffed that Logan was clearing telling a little fib. Satisfactory wasn't in the equation - at least not in this one. The soft stammer caught Patton's attention, just another sign that Logan was not as all right as he had said he was.

The light gurgle from the kettle was the only thing Logan tried keeping his attention focused on. He didn't need Patton or anyone else worrying about his well being. Though he knew how illogical that was... even for him to dismiss his own health - but that, once again, tied in with feelings and icky, sticky, gooey emotions, and Logan didn't have any of those, now did he? Logan wasn't all feeling, that was Patton's job - no, Logan was logic and logic had no take in feeling.

Logan sighed as he opened up one of the cupboards taking out one of his mugs - the words 'Logic is the key to success' written in bold letters. He had bought and wrapped it himself for his birthday last year. He knew that none of the others would get him such a gift, so he figured he should at least get himself something he'd like. False enthusiasm for gifts he didn't care for got exhausting after the first one. Logan grunted, pain surging through his lungs and around his ribs as he stretched up to retrieve his mug.

"Hm, I mean, are you sure? Because you sure don't seem sure that you're sure you're sure..." Patton blinked a few times, blush beaming across his face as he chuckled and later added, "that's a lot of sure's... but I'm not sure that you're telling me the truth there, Logan." The Moral trait observed the other for a second, watching how he struggled with such a simple task of pulling a mug out from one of the cupboards. There was clearly something off with the serious Side, though Patton knew all too well that Logan would never admit it.

Logan gave a swift roll of his eyes and placed the cup down, adding in a few scoops of coffee grounds, ignoring the others burst of sudden concern. Another tiny squeak left his lips, this time when he tried pouring in the hot water in and accidentally spilling some of it onto the counter.

"Do you need some help there, Lo?" Patton got up from his place at the dining table, tucking in his chair and happily making his way over to a rather frustrated Logan.

"I'm fine, Patton!" Logan hissed out through gritted teeth, either from pain or from the fact he was getting offered help, that of course, he didn't need. Ever.

"It's no trouble," Patton smiled about to take the kettle from Logan's shaking hand when the other roughly batted Patton's helpful one away.

"I do not require your help, Morality! I am able do it myself!"

That was this morning...

Patton had allowed Logan to get on with his day without his help. It was after a few attempts at offering the other some support and encouragement, that Patton had became deflated from the lack of acceptance. He would either get scolded at or pushed away without reason. So then Patton had finally decided to just let Logan... be Logan. And if Logan didn't want his help, then he would calmly respect that and leave him to get on with it. Because that's what friends do, right?

But what Patton wasn't expecting, was a stiff knock on his bedroom door at half eleven at night. The Moral Side was already laying in bed, puppy pajamas on, snuggled up with all of his animal plushies by his side. Patton frowned softly. Maybe Virgil had another nightmare. Or maybe it was Roman asking if he could borrow one of his plushies to snuggle with. Pulling off the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Patton shoved on his slippers and shuffled his way over to his bedroom door.

A hand hovered in the air when Patton opened the door, assuming they were going to knock again. Perhaps he had taken too long to open it. The hand lowered and Patton caught sighed of a fully clothed, half dishevelled, wonky tied, Logan.

"Logan?"

"My apologies if I woke you... but it seems..." The Logical trait trailed off, a grimace resting across his features in distaste before he continued. "It seems I am in need of your assistance..."

Patton looked at the other in complete disbelief. Not only this morning was it that Logan had refused any, if all, of his offers of assistance. Of course, Patton had known Logan long enough to know that the other would never be seen in such a state as this unless he really did need help.

So was this Logan finally asking for something he had never asked before?

Asking Patton to help him with something he couldn't do on his own.

The smaller male then followed Logan back to the bedroom that had the words, "Logic at work, do not enter' scrawled on the door.

Logan took a wobbly seat on the end of the bed as Patton closed the door behind them, surveying the navy blue coloured room. None of the others were ever allowed to set foot into this room. Logan's room. So it made Patton wonder what exactly Logan needed him to assist him with.

"I would never in a million years thought I would have to ask... but, I need your assistance undressing." Logan stared him dead in the eye, serious and stoic.

Patton being Patton thought the request was rather odd for the Logical trait to ask him to assist with, but if that's what he wanted. A soft blush began to powder Patton's cheeks as he started to unbutton the first few buttons on his pajama's, stopping when Logan let out a groan with a brief roll of his eyes.

"No, not you... I need _you_ to help _me_ undress..."

A sudden burst of giggles pushed past Patton's lips, slightly relieved. "Oh, well that does make more sense, doesn't it? Wait..." He trailed off, blush immediately returning to his cheeks and travelling up to tingle at the tips of his ears. "Why do you want me to do that?"

Logan didn't like the idea just as much as the other, especially when Patton would finally see him practically naked from his top half. And of course, Patton had to be the one to help him... Logan bit at his lip, resisting the urge to do a useless tie adjustment to improve his already wilted and dishevelled appearance. Patton, his crush, was about to help him take his clothes off. _Oh good gosh!_

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I can -" Logan began wincing as he tried to pull one of his arms from the sleeve of his shirt, whimpering softly.

"Hey... hey, it's okay. I don't mind - Logan?" Patton asked, concern spreading over his features as he rushed to Logan's side. "Are you hurt? What happened? Is there anything else I can do? Would you like me to -" The other waved weakly to cease his ramblings and he blushed. "S-sorry..."

"That's quite alright, Patton. I'm afraid that I am unable to... well, it seems I am slightly incapacitated at the moment." A shadow of a blush ghosted over Logan's cheeks at the confession. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all - perhaps he'd over done it with the coffee. His eyes glossed over a tad as he forced himself to look at the gentle side in front of him. "I took a tumble down the stairs..."

Patton's nose wrinkled up, head tilted. "Why would you do that?" He asked, clearly not understanding why Logan would want to take a small tumble.

The other let out a deflated sigh. "I didn't mean to fall on purpose, Patton. Now, will you help me or not?"

"Sorry! I thought - yeah, I'll-I'll help you Logan!" Patton bit at his lip and took a gentle seat on the end of the bed beside the serious male, who turned to face him. The clumsy male tried his best to keep his hands from shaking as they nervously trailed up to Logan's neck, loosening his tie. "W-why, um, why didn't you tell me before... that, you know, that you fell? I could've -"

"You could have helped me?" Logan deadpanned, Adams apple bobbing, giving an awkward gulp when Patton's soft fingers brushed against bare skin. "I didn't want help... I didn't need it -"

"But you're asking for help now... asking me to... um..." Patton's blush deepened, fingers moving to slip the tie off from around Logan's neck, now slowly trailing down to undo the top few buttons on his shirt. "You must have really hurt yourself, kiddo!"

"I'm not a child, Morality. I don't wish to be treated as such!" Logan frowned, then his features softened at Patton's hurt expression. "My apologies... I don't like to be seen as, well, weak... emotions and things, they're the -"

"The bane of your existence?" Patton finished for him and Logan grimaced along with a stiff nod. "Right." Patton cleared his throat, chewing on his bottom lip before asking, "I'm going to lift your shirt up now, okay? Then you can take your arms out as I pull it over your head."

Logan gave a subtle nod, avoiding all possible eye contact if he could help it. This was humiliating in itself. But what made worse it was the fact that Logan... may have developed a certain type of fondness for the chipper trait sat in front of him. At least, that's what he thought. Why else would he be getting figurative butterflies roaming around in his abdomen? There was no other explanation for it, was there? He had even taken a quiz, not that he would admit that, on if he were... in love? According to the graph, they were only 27% compatible with one another. After receiving the result, he did get a twinge of sadness surge through him. It was ridiculous and now Patton was undressing him!

Patton's nimble fingers bunched up the bottom of Logan's shirt, accidentally grazing up his body causing the other to squeak out. "Nearly there... is that a bruise?" Patton lifted the shirt with one hand, and gently brushed his fingers over the purple across Logan's rib cage, stopping when Logan let out a whimper. "Sorry! I..." Patton shook his head and continued to pull Logan's shirt up and over his head, knocking off the others glasses as he removed his arms from the sleeves.

The Moral trait had never seen the other so vulnerable before. He couldn't help his eyes from trailing over Logan's bare chest, practically gawking as he retrieved his glasses for him.

"Thank you, Morality, I... what?"

"Nuh-nothing... is, um, is that all you needed me for?" Patton's heart was in his mouth, thudding like a marching band against his ears. _Did Logan work out?_ He felt a surge of heat rush to his cheeks at the thought. Why was he still staring? Stop looking!

"Actually, I... no, it's not... not quite." Logan leant forward, shuffling closer to the other, eyes roaming over his puppy adorned pajamas with a thin smirk. He allowed his hand to rest on Patton's thigh, like he had saw in one of those romance movies Roman watches, earning a surprised squeak.

"L-Logan?"

"May I kiss you, Patton?"

"Y-yes..." Patton breathed as his lips gently connected with Logan's, melting into his touches, hands moving down to rest on hips, up backs and cupping jaws.

"I think I love you," Logan pressed into the kiss as Patton pulled him into his lap, feeling the smile spreading against his lips.

"I think I love you too."


	5. Text talk pt 1

**A/N: Hi! I'd just like to say thank you to the people reading and leaving likes and reviews! It means so much, thank you :) **

* * *

_**Unknown number - **__"Hi!"_

**Logan - **"Who are you and how did you receive this number?"

_**Unknown number - **__"Oh, right! Sorry! It's me, Patton... Virgil's friend? We have the same glasses! I kinda asked him if I could get your number, hope you don't mind. :)"_

**Logan - **"Right... Of course... Patton. I can recall meeting you now."

_**Unknown number - **__"Must have made quite an impression, then? :D"_

**Logan - **"Something like that, yes..."

_**Unknown number - **__"Yeah? Virgil's told me a lot about you! Sorry that it's taken me a while to find the courage to actually message you. I've wanted to for a while..."_

_**Unknown number - **__"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?"_

_**Unknown number - **__"Logan?"_

_**Unknown number - **__"You still there? :/ "_

* * *

**Logan - **"Virgil."

**Virge - **_"Sup, dork-dick."_

**Logan -** "Why on Earth did you give Patton my number?"

**Virge - **_"Wat? Idk... bc he asked?"_

**Logan - **"Ugh, you know how your text speak infuriates me."

**Virge -** _"Soz."_

**Logan - **"Einstein, give me strength... Virgil, why did Patton want my number in the first place?"

**Virge - **_"Idk... maybe he likes you?"_

**Logan - **"Likes me? He hardly knows me - we have socialised on one occasion! One!"

**Virge -** _"*Shrugs*"_

**Logan - **"You're insufferable."

**Virge - **_"XD"_

* * *

_**Unknown number - **__"Hey... sorry if I scared ya before, kinda was excited to talk to you."_

**Logan - **"That's quite all right. I wasn't exactly expecting a message from someone who is more or less a stranger."

_**Unknown number - **__"A stranger? But I'm not a stranger, Logan. We've met each other before, remember? I used to be Virgil's room-mate a few years ago. Hasn't he ever told you about me?"_

**Logan - **"Possibly... I don't recall. I have go now, goodbye."

_**Unknown number - **__"Wait! Before you go - would you like to hang out sometime next week?"_

_**Unknown number - **__"With me?"_

**Logan - **"I'm busy."


	6. Cacti kiss you?

**A/N: Meh, sorry this sucks and is all over the place... I'll probably go back over and edit it at some point.**

**Warnings - **

**Puns... lots of crappy puns...**

* * *

It made not a single drop of sense for it not to be on his desk. Where could it have gotten to? It wasn't as if it had sprouted legs and sauntered its way out of his room. That was absurd and completely impossible. "Patton, have you seen my -" Logan's words dissipated once he caught sight of the Moral trait, who was currently hunched over the kitchen counter, staring teary eyed down at a tiny plant pot. "Cactus..." He blinked, lips thinning as he made his way over to the crying male in the other room.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Logan I -" Patton trailed off into soft sniffles and quiet sobs. "It juh-just looked so sad and I thought -"

The crease between Logan's eyebrows became more prominent as he peered into the plant pot, seeing a rather unhealthy, shrivelled looking cactus. "Ah... It appears you have over-watered Einstein, Patton." He gave a quick adjustment of his glasses, taking a peek at the other beside him.

"Ein-Einstein? Over-watered?" The Moral side scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, whimpering. His cheeks blotchy and a tad swollen under the eyes. "I didn't mean to kill him! I-I thought he-it- I thought it needed a drink... I'm so sorry, Logan!" he wailed, lunging himself into the others arms before burying his face against Logan's chest.

The impact of Patton's body against his own caught him slightly, if not completely, off guard. "Well... not to worry, you did not kill him." Logan's brow furrowed, his hands awkwardly hovering at the upper portion of Patton's back. "I'm sure we can help it recover. With time, of course, and we may need to re-pot it." He thought for a second glancing down at Patton, lips thinned into a perturbed smile. "Hopefully the root is not too damaged."

"I didn't k-kill him?" Patton asked, burying his red and blotchy face deeper into Logan's chest, sniffling. He felt absolutely awful. That's probably what he gets for trying to help, right? Always helping. Always failing one way or another. Always having a tendency to ruin everything he touched with his love and care. That's all Patton seemed to be good at these days.

The taller trait slowly shook his head, frigidly pulling the other closer. "Not in the slightest. I'm sure we can save him together."

"L-Logan?" The soft thump of the others heart beat thudded gently against his temple. Logan was much warmer than Patton imagined he would be... not that he ever imagined hugging him... Okay, perhaps he had maybe once or twice.

"Yes, Patton?" Logan smiled down at him, the hug beginning to feel less alien to him, as he allows the other to melt against his chest. It was... nice.

The smaller male nervously bit his lip, the thrumming of his own heart engulfed his ears, as he pulled away from the hug. He shifted his glasses with an awkward wipe of his eyes, forcing a tiny smile. "_Cacti_ kiss you?" A soft, yet uneven giggle croaked from his throat.

Logan blinked, processing Patton's choice of pun. Of course if you kissed a Cactus Logan assumed it would be rather painful. Why on Earth would Patton say such a... oh... A sudden burst of realisation shivered down the logical man's spine, dispersing like a miniature firework throughout the rest of his rigid body. He glanced down once he notice Patton shifting in his grasp, blushing.

"I-I... you don't, I mean... We... um... heh... it was just a -"

"Yes."

"Whuh-what?"

"I said yes," he stated bluntly.

Patton's cheeks burned the deepest shade of red, his eyes no longer watering. He watched, gaze wide, as Logan lowered his face to his own and their lips meeting, the moment not only Patton but Logan had dreamed of for so long. A large hand steadily glided down to rest against Patton's waist making him squeak in surprise. As they parted Patton caught the soft sparkle in Logan's usually dimly lit eyes, and the way his lips curved up into a smile.

Licking his lips, Patton smirked back a little. "One might say that kiss was on _point..._"

Logan raised a brow and adjusted his glasses. "Indeed. It was rather _spine-tacular..._"

"Ahhh! Did you just -"

"It was not intentional."

Patton's face tinged pink, cheeky grin growing on his lips. "Oh, I think it was-"

"FALSEHOOD!"

"You know I'm a _succa_ for puns!"

"Oh no." The logical trait pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what was coming.

"I'm so glad we _pricked_ each other."

"Patton, please!"

"It's unbe-_leaf-_able!"

"Cacti don't have leaves -"

"Don't _kale_ my vibe."

"Okay, now you're just going on a plant pun tangent."

"But I _loaf_ you."

"Bread is not a... oh..." A timid, slightly shocked smile quirked at the corners of Logan's mouth, cheeks pink and ears tingling. "I, um, I believe I have fond feelings for you too, Patton."

Patton beamed brightly, stretching up on his tip-toes and pecking a kiss on the tip of Logan's nose. "Good, because you're _stuck_ with me," he teased.

Logan just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, well I think we make a brilliant _pear... _Regretfully, that one was intentional." He took Patton's hand in his own, lacing their fingers before pulling them up to his lips and kissing Patton's knuckles.


End file.
